White Butterfly
by Vash The Stamped
Summary: An ass kicking chick that won't stop untill the job is done. Please comment


Once there was a girl that lived in Dallas, Texas with long white hair and pale skin named Jessie that only had one friend. That one friend was a one of a kind white butterfly. Solid white no other color on it. The white butterfly would come everyday and see her until a mean boy killed the butterfly. The girl suddenly started to glow a bright white no one know what happened next but the boy was never seen again. 10 years later that girl was a sophomore in high school she had a very select few friends. She was a straight A student.

"Jessie" The teacher called. "What is the answer?"

"46" Jessie said.

"Correct, good job." The Teacher praised.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion and made a huge hole in the wall, and six strange people with strange greenish-yellow suits came in through the hole in the wall.

One person that seemed to be the leader said. "Where is the white butterfly girl?"

Jessie sudden jumped up into the air and soared across the room and kicked the leader in the face and sent him flying across the room. She then punched another one of the men in the stomach who then crumpled to the ground. Jumped and kneed another in the face who fell the ground. The other three fled to a van that was outside the wall. Jessie turned around and saw that the man she kneed in the face was dead and the leader she kicked across the room was unconscious. The one she punched in the stomach was conscious, but in pain. She picked him up and leaned him against the wall.

"What do you want with me?" Jessie ask sternly

"What did you do to that boy ten years ago?" He asked weakly.

"You are in no position to ask questions!" She exclaimed. "Why are you after me?"

The man then slipped into unconsciousness.

"Darn it!" She said to her to herself.

She then looked around her to her classmate and teachers amazed looks.

"What was that!?" A boy from the back of the class asked

"Well, that was Tae kwon doe" She said smartly

Another girl began to ask "Ok, Then who where those men and wha….."

At that point the principal and police officers walk into the room

"What has happened here!?" The principal ask surprised.

"I-I-I don't know." Stammered the teacher. "Ask Jessie."

"Jessie?" The principal ask.

"Well, we were sitting in class and there was an explosion and then people walked in and ask for the white butterfly girl, witch is obviously me, and I fought them and accidentally killed one of them." She said then pointed at the dead one. "The other two are unconscious you see what info you can get out of them when they wake up."

"Jessie, we are going to have to arrest you." The principal said.

Then officers started toward her. She then jumped into the air into a spread eagle kick and knocked them out. Afterwards she ran out the hole in the wall and ran down the street and then home.

"Mom!" She shouted when she enter the small apartment. "People are after me!"

A short woman with long red hair walks in to the room. "What happened" She said scared.

Jessie told her mom what had happened and her mom listened intensely

"What are we going to do." Her mom ask

"I don't know Mom, I really don't know."

"We are going to have to move and change our names."

"No, I'm going to find out who these people are and take care of the problem."

"What are you going to do once you find out who these people are?"

"Well my plan is to take out their entire organization so we won't have to deal with it anymore."

"What?" Her mom said with worry. "You can't do that." She turned around and Jessie was gone.

Jessie had went up stairs upstairs and changed into some real battle gear she had used for Halloween last year. It was too big last year, but it fit pretty well now. She looked in a mirror and she looked really good. The black top came down just below her breast showing off her lean stomach her white hair hanging down to her mid-back. The matching pants were tight with little packs for storage and followed with black combat boots. She put bullets in one of the packs and strapped two handguns to each of her legs (She went to a police training camp and learned how to use them. Then after she learned how to use them she stole them from the camp) and a combat knife (witch she had gotten for a birth-day present) down beside her right ankle. In another one of her packs she put three hundred dollars she had been saving up for her car.

She left a note saying good-bye to her mother. She jumped out the window fearing her mom would try to stop her and she ran down the street and was stopped by a van. Ten of the men in the suits came out of the van and circled her, and three of them had strange looking guns. She took out her guns and took out two to the direct left and right of her. She then jumped up as three of them charged her. She shoot two of them and then crushed the skull of the other with a hard kick to the head. Then shot the other two that didn't have guns, and then stood in the middle of the three remaining men. She charged one of the men and jumped as he shot at her with the strange gun. A green beam shot out and hit the man across from hit. She landed behind the man that shot the strange gun and snapped his neck.

"And then there was one." She said with a cocky attitude. Then she knocked the gun out of his hand with a swift kick.

"W-w-what are you going to do to me?" The man said.

"I just want to ask some questions." She said. "Who do you work for?"

"I'll never tell you!"

She pointed the gun at him

"Ok! I'll tell you." He shouted shakily.

"Thank you."

"I work for an organization call Four Speared Trident. Our boss has this aspiration for world domination and he promised everyone in the organization a place of power once we take over the world. I don't know his exact plans, but I do know that he will start as the president and then slowly change the Constitution to his will with the help of most of the congress with he already has most of them he needs." He coughed.

"And what is the boss of your name?" She asked

"I don't know we all just call him boss." He said

"And where is this organization based at?" She ask

"Atlanta, Georgia," He said "Are you going to kill me?"

"Maybe, if I get the right information out of you I might not." She smirked

"I'll tell you anything you want."

"Good, now tell me, what your boss wants with me."

"I don't know I'm a low level grunt but maybe one of the higher level people could tell you, they will eventually send them after you if you keep doing this to the grunts." He said and looked at the others.

"Is that all the useful information you have?" She asked him

"Well you could use one of our card keys, it will grant you access to some of the lower levels of the building."

"Good idea." She said

She pointed the gun at him and pulled the trigger, and he was dead before he hit the ground. She searched his body and found a key card.

"I'll use yours thank you." She said and walked away.

She decided it would be safest to travel in public rather than alone


End file.
